Ronald Weasley and the Subtle Knife
by quizgirl
Summary: When Luna suddenly has no choice but to leave the magical world, Ron follows her simply out of spite. However, the consequences are greater than either of them could have imagined. Rated for some swearing.
1. A Children\'s World

**RONALD WEASLEY AND THE SUBTLE KNIFE**

**Hi! This is a new story of mine. You can blame a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me. Don't worry though, I'll still continue Harry Potter and the Curse of the Prophecy without any big delays.**

**This is a crossover between Harry Potter and His Dark Materials. However, there's not necessary at all for you to read His Dark Materials of Philip Pullman first to understand this ficlet. If you already have, good for you, I'm sure you enjoyed them just as much as I did!**

**Also, you should know that this fic is not going to be "a repeat" of the HDM trilogy. It's going to be plenty of new twists and action. :)**

**Enjoy, and remember to review!**

_¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ _

Ch1: **A CHILDREN'S WORLD**

LUNA'S POV:

Luna was not in a good mood. Earlier that day, she had admitted to herself that she was growing up.

She had always feared growing up. That meant hard work, danger, money- and love problems... She would not be allowed to play anymore, and she would be forced to take the responsibility for her own actions.

It wasn't that she _couldn't_ take care of herself, because she _could, _and it wasn't that she didn't have any responsibilities, because she _had._ The difference would be that, with growing up, everything would be much more serious. And if she couldn't do something, she wouldn't have any excuses anymore. As she was before, her dad (or any other grown up) would just pat her head and smile, because she had _tried,_ even when she didn't need to, not really. Now, they would _expect_ it of her, and nobody would smile and pat her head anymore. They would just shake their head in pity if she failed in something.

_How tragic,_ they would think, _no wonder she's a loony._

Oh well, she _was_ a loony, she knew that. But until now she'd been a child. Until now, that had been her excuse.

No more.

Luna wished she could stay in childhood forever. But that would be impossible, now as she had discovered that she loved a boy named Ronald Weasley.

Luna hurriedly walked towards the next class –potions. Not her favourite subject, but it was okay. Snape usually left her alone.

Oh, she wished more people would do that!

"Watch it Loony!" someone said, and in the next second she felt a leg under her knee, and before she knew it she was laying flat on the floor. Her books, quills, and other school items were all over the place, and she noticed with dismay that her favourite ink bottle had shattered.

Slowly, she lifted her chin, and stared a tall, blonde Slytherin into the eye boldly. He was one year older than her, and she didn't like him. Almost nobody did, but that wasn't it. He wasn't the only one who made fun of her.

Her cheeks burning, she focused on a spot in the wall, while she collected her items. At lest, that was what she tried to do.

More people had joined the hall, standing in a circle around her. Someone was laughing, and some of them were staring at her with pity in their eyes. However, no one offered to help. Luna reached out for her potion book, but just as her fingers touched the cover, someone kicked it away from her. Startled, she withdraw her hand quickly.

Cheeks burning even more, she instead reached for another bottle of ink – only to find that, too, being kicked away from her.

_No, please,_ she begged inside herself, _don't... I'm already late... please..._

Realising that it was no use chasing after it – after all, they would only find it more funny and continue –she sat up and tucked a string of blond hair behind her ear. Turning to the even blonder Slytherin boy she asked:

"Are you done yet? I have Potions."

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin boy, looked only too happy to hear that.

"Potions, you say? Oh my, Professor Snape must loath the fact that one of his students is late... and missing the book no less! What do you say, Crabbe?"

Crabbe shrugged his shoulders. Draco sighed irritably, and said, "I need to take it myself then. Bye Loony!"

Luna bit the insides of her chin, biting back the tears. _So unfair!_ She could just forget seeing that book for a while now. She had to order a new one. What would her father say? It had happened so many times... _No,_ she corrected herself. She was an adult now, she could take care of it herself. She _had_ to take care it. She would make money somehow, and then she would buy a new book herself.

Collecting the few items that was left and not destroyed, she lifted her bag over her shoulder and got up to her feet. She was five minutes late...  
Snape was going to kill her!

With that in mind, she ran as fast as she could to the Dungeons.

Snape greeted her with a sneer. "Finally decided to bless us with your presence, Ms Lovegood?" Luna straightened her back and stared at him, trying to look unfazed.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw, and two nights detentions, Ms Lovegood."

Luna nodded, then lowered her eyes to the floor. She had expected that much.

Someone snickered as she sat down on her seat, in the behind, alone, as she used to. Ginny didn't go to this class, unfortunately, or else she might be sitting beside her. If she was lucky. Gryffindor always had Potions with Slytherin.

The hour seemed to stretch on and on, but Luna was careful with the ingredients and managed her Strengthening Solution well above average. She didn't want Snape to have further reasons to give her even more detentions.

* * *

Dinner at the Ravenclaw table was never enjoyable, exactly. Luna didn't have any good friends in that house, and Cho Chang and her friends always made fun of her.

Luna frowned slightly of the memory of Cho from the year before; how she had bragged to be with _the_ Harry Potter! She used to talk about him for _hours,_ everything from what he said, till how cute he looked when he stroke his hand trough his hair when he was nervous or confused.

Sometimes Cho would glance at Luna for a brief moment as she bragged, as if telling her that Luna herself would never score with a guy, and that she could just continue dreaming. Luna had never really bothered to be worried about that, because she had always counted on that _when_ she had grown up, these things would come naturally, and she wouldn't be shy anymore. That's what her dad had told her, some years ago.

Now, however, Luna was getting worried. Nobody seemed to notice her as anything more than a weirdo, and Ronald Weasley wouldn't even look her way if he didn't have to. No, he was too busy staring at Hermione.

Sighing softly, Luna continued to gaze at the Gryffindor table, were Ronald was. He looked so handsome; with a lot of fierce, red hair, hazel eyes, and not a few muscles from the popular wizarding sport Quidditch.

Every now and then he would look up from his plate, his lips chewing more food than he could swallow, nodding or shaking his head at something Harry or that Hermione girl said.

Luna didn't like Hermione. She didn't like how Hermione always had perfect scores, always charming the boys with her dazzling smiles, always getting Ronald's attention. Oh yes, she had them both tied around her little finger.

Luna didn't like how Ronald looked at Hermione, how his eyes would lit up when she complimented him, or how he looked at Hermione when he thought nobody was watching.

However, - and Luna couldn't help but feeling a flutter of excitement in her stomach when she thought about it – something had changed since last year. That something was Harry.

Harry had also begun to notice Hermione. The two boys were fighting for her attention, and if Luna wasn't mistaking it was Harry Hermione was most interested in. Hermione flirted with him a lot, lot more than she flirted with Ronald.

Bickering didn't count right?

Luna severely hoped not.

* * *

RON'S POV:

Some time later Ron was on his way to library, his stomach fluttering and twisting in excitement. Today was the day that he would tell Hermione that he loved her.

Ron grinned to himself. Hermione had said that she was over Krum _ages_ ago, and they didn't even write anymore. She was now free, and if he wasn't mistaking she felt the same about him as he felt for her.

Ron couldn't be happier.

Hurrying his walk Ron trotted towards the library. Once inside, he turned to the corner Hermione always studied in, and searched for the familiar, bushy brown hair. (That he, by the way, had to convince Hermione to do something about.)

Ron Weasley was about to call out to her when he noticed that she wasn't alone. Harry Potter –Soon–To–Be–X-best friend was with her. And they were not studying. They were exploring each others mouths!

At first Ron couldn't do anything but stare, but as soon as the present caught up with him he shrieked out:  
"WHAT!"

Madam Pince, the librarian, was horrified for the loudness he caused, but no more horrified than each member of the golden trio were at the moment.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped out, and Harry looked like he thought the same thing with equal shock.

Ron shook his head disbelievingly and turned on his heal.

"Wait!" Hermione called after him, and only a moment later he felt someone grab his elbow. "Wait... We _were _going to tell you! I swear, we didn't mean to keep it a secret, but it was no time we saw fit to tell you!"

"Oh yeah?" Ron hissed. "You can go and tell that bastard of a scar-head to go and fuck himself!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed back, looking horrified. "You can't call him that! He's your best friend!"

The only reason Ron didn't punch her was because she was a girl and under his dignity. This was a betrayal beyond imagination! The–Boy–Who–Got–Everything had gotten the girl too! RON'S GIRL! Hermione!

"I don't care who he is anymore!" Ron shot back. "I HATE YOU BOTH!"

Then he left, only a moment before the angry librarian could yell his head off.

Little did Ron know that this was the last time he would see either of his best friends for a good, long while.

_¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ _

**So, what do you think? Should I continue this?**


	2. A Sudden Escape

Here's the next chapter in Ronald Weasley and the Subtle Knife. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Is it now I'm supposed to fool you with April jokes? Naaah, this fic is safe. I might take it later though, if I have a brilliant idea. Lol. Thanks for the great feedback, I guess they were the reason I got this done so soon, when I've been on a vacation to the other side of the country for some days as well. This chapter is for Cathy-Ann, who almost scared me! Cheers!

_¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨_

Ch2: **A SUDDEN ESCAPE**

LUNA'S POV:

Faith works in the strangest ways. Sometimes it seems like it is meant to be, and other times it seems completely unnecessary. Yet it has it's purposes; some for the good and some for the worse; it didn't really matter.

Luna had always believed in faith. She believed that everything happened for a reason, and if she didn't like it she just had to live with it. Because, in the end, it was for the best, it always was. One time, for instance, Luna read a story about a little creature named Fortum. Fortum was a wild animal who were very wise and knew where different things was, and one day he had been in need for water desperately. Some smaller animals followed him for several days, but after a while all of them become so thirsty that it didn't seem like they would make it. However, three hours or so before they would eventually reach the water, Fortum died, and the small animals drank from his blood. They were then able to make it, because they knew what direction they had to go. The small animals would later be the first and only parents to the 'Crumple-Horned Snorkacks' that Luna found so interesting, although never seen.

Yes, faith did work in the strangest ways, and for Luna it had decided that she would be present to hear what would for ever change her life. Never mind that Snape was the one who had send her up to the Headmaster's office to give the old wizard a message, it was faith's doing and there was no doubt in Luna's mind.

"Lollipop," she said, and the stone gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, letting her in. Dumbledore always used strange names for password. Some people would describe him as a bit mad, but those who knew him had great respect for him. Luna had only talked to him a couple of times directly herself, but she respected him more than a lot. Without him, she probably would've died the last summer, along with the trio, a boy named Neville, and Ginny, who was Ron's little sister. However, they were too late to save Harry's beloved Godfather, Sirius Black, who came for their rescue.

Ironic, really, when he was the reason they got up in the mess in the first place.

On the top of the stairs, Luna found herself right behind the massive entrance door to the Headmaster's office. Deciding that she wanted to do this as soon as possible, she placed a hand on the door handle. She was just about to push it down, however, when a voice stopped her.

"_Cornelius, do you realize what you are saying? We are talking about an innocent child here!"_

Luna held her breath. She hadn't really meant to eavesdrop, (even though she was quite talented at it), but she didn't back away either. The voice belonged to Dumbledore, and his tone was more angry than Luna had ever heard it before. That alone was enough to make her curious.

"_Albus, it's about the safety of the Wizarding world! We can't just ignore it! Our sources is of the most reliable and trustworthy!"_

The second voice was unknown to her, but if she had to guess she would've guessed it belonged to the Cornelius guy, the Minister of Magic. He sounded upset, but that didn't bother her. Those Ronald or Dumbledore didn't like she didn't like, and that was that.

"_I still think it is unreasonable to take her away like that, even though you are the Minister of Magic. She is only a child."_

"_A child that could ruin the world! A situation like this has happened before, and you know it! This time we might not be so lucky!"_ The other man argued.

"_She will do the right thing, as long as she doesn't ask about it. She is, after all, a descendent. With a good heart."_

"_It doesn't matter! The danger is still there! We don't know what she is capable of!" _

Luna wished she could see their faces. Their expressions would be close to priceless. She would also like to know who they were talking about, but for that she didn't have to wait long...

"_Luna Lovegood could not hurt a fly,"_ said Dumbledore, and Luna jumped of the sound of her name. Thousands of questions were running through her head, yet it seemed so clouded that she couldn't think of a single one.

She tried to think about it, that was the Ravenclaw thing to do after all, but is was hard. It seemed too unreal. When she had been accepted to Hogwarts she thought it would be for ever. All she knew at the moment was that she didn't like it.

Her heartbeats had raced up a bit.

"_You know that's nonsense," the Minister's voice continued. "She fought against a bunch of Death Eaters for Merlin's sake_!_ Voldemort's followers!_"

"_True."_

"_You heard what he said! He said 'history is about to repeat itself, with greater risks than ever before!' Her actions will affect the final battle between Harry Potter and You-Know-Who, as well as the time afterwards! It can doom us all! We _must_ take her away, _eliminate_ her if we have to_!"

"_I will not let you do that! She is a student! This has gone too far Cornelius Fudge_!"

"_She's_ _dangerous, and I am the Minister of Magic! I have the authority to decide such things! We _must_ keep her far away from the Boy-Who-Lived and his friends!" _

Luna's heart was now beating so fast that she thought it would leap out from her chest. _What in the name of Merlin was she going to do? This was serious!_ _Were they really going to ELIMINATE her! How could they do that! She was too young to die, grown up or not!_

With other word: she had every right to freak out.

But she couldn't, and she knew it. Not when the price could be her life. This was her first challenge as an adult, and she had to handle it on her own somehow... she had promised herself and she always kept her promises. Who could help her anyway, except Dumbledore? She wanted to see her dad though.

Taking a deep, shaky breath in order to calm herself, she tried once again to think about what to do. She couldn't stay, that was for sure. But where could she go? And how could she even get out without being seen?

Luna felt her heartbeats all the way down to the tip of her fingers. It was quite a funny feeling she had never experienced before, and if the situation had been different she would've given more thought about it.

"_Then we will make some arrangements. We can remove her to another school. I know how important this is Cornelius, however, I also know that sacrificing a student is not acceptable. It does not matter who it is."_

"_One student Albus! ONE - and then the choice will never take place and we can save a lot of people and other beings!"_

"_I will do everything in my power to stop you from causing her any harm."_

"_Your power is not enough! You can never win this, Headmaster of this school or not! The school is still under the Ministry's control, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. We are taking her _now,_ and that's final!" _

Luna heard the Headmaster sigh in defeat, and couldn't believe the resigned tone in his voice, or what he said next: "_What will you do to her, Fudge? She does not deserve this." _Was he giving up? He couldn't abandon her! How could she manage this without him!

"_We're taking her to the Wizengamot. Then we'll have a trial - that she'll lose - no doubt. Then we'll lock her away in Azkaban, or, better yet, get rid if her completely. That would be for the best after all."_

"_I'll stand in her defence," _said Dumbledore, and the voices quietened down.

Luna couldn't believe this, but at the same time she didn't doubt the seriousness in the situation. She knew a lot of what people might call bizarre, but this took the icing of the cake! It didn't matter if Dumbledore defended her or not, she would lose and she knew it. He knew it even!

She couldn't stay in the castle. She had to escape. She just hoped it wouldn't be a mistake.

Luna didn't bother being discreet. She was running faster than she had her entire life, even faster than she had yesterday when she was late for Potions.

That seemed ages ago already.

Barely stopping in front of the Ravenclaw common room, she choked out the password '_Unicorn Dust'_, and escaped inside and up to her dorm. She couldn't stay there for ever though, and she had to hurry. Besides a couple of outfits to wear and a photo album, there was one special thing she couldn't lose or leave behind...

After her mother died, Luna had been devastated. Her father, in order for her to feel a little better, gave her something that had belonged to her mother. Luna had often seen and could still remember how her mother had crouched over what looked like a Golden Compass, trying to read it. It wasn't a compass, however, it was an Alethiometer. The Alethiometer had four hands with a lot of weird symbols around it, and was supposed to show the truth for those who could read it. However, there was thousands and thousands of possibilities and combinations, therefore only a couple of people in the world could read it, and even then they needed many large books to do it. Usually it demanded a lifetime of practise to understand it completely.

Her mother had told Luna this when she was little, and from then on Luna had been determined that _she _would learn to read it. She used to sneak up from bed when her mother was sleeping to study the Alethiometer, and she still did sometimes. The difference was that now she had to hide it from everyone else in her dorm, because if they saw it they would certainly steal it from her. The progress had been slow, but she could understand simple yes or no questions. Strangely it had seemed much less complicated until Luna had hit the puberty, but then again she might had been too young to understand it's complexity. However, there had been a couple of times in her life when she had felt as if she could understand _anything and everything_ for a minute or two - just long enough to make her excited - then something would block it's way and her head would go blank again. It annoyed her beyond reason, but she still held on to her childhood promise: One day she would discover what was holding her back and be able to read her mother's treasure.

Mr Lovegood, her father, had told her to take good care of it, and she had. In a place where no one would ever look for it and steal it.

Behind a loose brick in the wall beside her bed.

* * *

RON'S POV:

Ron was having the worst day in his life. He couldn't ever remember feeling so betrayed as he felt now. _Who did they think they were!_ _How could they do this to him?_

Sleep was a hard thing to get that night, and Ron didn't even sleep in the dormitory. He had no desire to see Harry, or anyone for that matter, so he slept in the Room of Requirement instead. Luckily he was left alone and no one went to see him.

The next morning he stole some breakfast from the kitchen and skipped classes. He knew he would get in trouble later, but frankly he didn't care. He wanted time for himself, and he wanted time to think about the situation. Or possibly plot a bitter revenge... he did deserve that after all.

The morning did little to improve his mood, and after dinner he was still angry. Ron kicked an armor in frustration, and ended up with hurting his foot too. The statue shot him an ugly look from behind the metal-wires, but Ron just hissed at him.

"Oh Ron," someone said behind him, and he turned abruptly. It was Ginny, and her eyes were soft with compassion. "You know."

Ron glared at her, before snapping: "Yes of course I know!_ I SAW them didn't I? _The son of a bi-!"

"Hey! Don't you get snappy with me!" scowled Ginny, her hands resting on her hips in a very Hermione-way as she tried (and failed) to look tall.

"Oh yeah? So I guess you knew nothing about this until now, hm?"

Ginny said nothing, but her eyes betrayed her and her pose fell slightly. _She had known about it too, _Ron realized with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

Once again anger flared up in him, and he gave her his best, murderous look before he left and continued down the hall in a quick walk. He didn't want to see her.He didn't want to see anybody!

Fuming, Ron began to trot, seeing red and not really knowing where he was going. Why couldn't the fucking Boy-Who-Lived leave him alone? Seriously, what had he done to deserve this? He had a shot with one girl... ONEl! And Harry just had to have her, when he could have gotten _anyone. _

No, it was not fair and he hated them. He wanted to get as far away from them as he could, and the episode with Ginny had only made him angrier.

Somehow he ended up in the Owlery. Thinking that he might could be alone at last, he went in and closed the door.

He immediately spotted something white that came flying down to him. Harry's owl Hedwig. Right then he hated her too.

Hedwig seemed to sense Ron's bad mood and continued past him. Or maybe she just recognised the small hyperactive owl who came right behind her.

Pigwidgeon was his owl. Pig was small and annoying, but did his job - something Ron was especially happy about at that moment.

"Hey you," he said. "Why don't you go and beat Harry up a bit? Make his face blue and yellow please! And leave a couple of bruises on Hermione too if she is a bother."

The owl gave him a curious look before flying out a window. He sighed. Revenge was sweet but not enough. He needed something better...

Suddenly the door to the owlery burst open again, and Ron was surprised to see Loony –er, Luna run past him and to the middle of the room.

"Luna?" he questioned, but the girl didn't seem to hear him or even notice him.

How curious. She always used to say hello...

Suddenly she stopped and stretched her arms high in the air, and he saw a beautiful gold, blue and white coloured owl fly down to her. What was odd, however, was that she snuggled the owl close to her chest and seemed to whisper something in it's ear. Did owls really allow people to do that? He didn't like to think about what Pigwidgeon would do if he tried the same.

"Luna?"

This time she heard him, and quicker than he could blink she had whirled around and was pointing a wand at him.

"Oh," she said, and lowered her wand slowly, the owl now on her shoulder. "It's you."

She looked extremely relieved, but he couldn't help but notice that her normal, dreamy expression was gone from her eyes. That made her look at least three years older._ How did that happen?_

Suddenly the owl lifted it's wings warningly, and Luna took a step backwards. "I-" she said, and a small sob escaped from her lips, "I need to go!"

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but before he knew it she was running away from him again and back out of the door she had came from.

_¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨_

I reckon this chapter lightened up some of the questions where His Dark Materials come in?


	3. Company

Ch3: **COMPANY**

Company, always on the run

Destiny is a rising sun

I was born six guns in my hand

Behind the gun I make my final stand

That's why they call me

Bad company, I can't deny

Bad company

'Till the day I die

(-Bad Company - Bad Company.)

**- - **

Luna didn't know what else she could do, so she ran. She felt ashamed for the sob that had just escaped her, but there was little she could do about it. She didn't even want to be in that situation! However, most importantly, she didn't want to leave _him..._

Not when she had finally figured out that she loved him. It wasn't fair.

_Life isn't fair... _she reminded herself, picturing her dad's face as she ran down the hall, blinded by tears. _Sometimes things happen, and sometimes it's not good. It's only one thing to do then, and that's to remember the good times and move on... _

But Luna didn't want to move on, even though she was an adult. Hogwarts had been, after all, her home for the last five years. That was a long time.

Oh, she wished that she hadn't met Ronald! He was making it a thousand times harder for her to leave!

At first, when she had realized that leaving Hogwarts was the only possibility to stay alive, she hadn't minded so much. She had always known that she had to return to her home one day, and she never felt truly at home in the old, magical castle. It was still her home of course, but sometimes, especially when she was younger and the other girls were mean to her, she felt like her beautiful Consilium had been the only thing that kept her standing up and go through another day. Later when she had been a little older she had begun to notice Ronald, and that helped a lot. When she thought of him she felt like she could daydream forever and people couldn't hurt her so much as they usually had. She never showed her vulnerability to anyone of course - the years at Hogwarts had taught her that - instead she had fun for herself.

Yet, watching Ronald had become more than a hobby for her. It was more like an obsession, and her eyes would automatically search for red hair and follow him with her eyes everywhere and anywhere he went.

He was her King, and now she was leaving him. The chance for seeing him again was close to zero. He would find someone and start a family, and then he would forget about her... If he hadn't already, she knew he had called her Loony behind her back a couple of times.

Only the thought of it was close to unbearable, but she had to go on, there was no other way. She needed to get over him, quickly, because she wasn't safe. She could die any moment.

Luna speeded up, keeping an eye on Consilium who was flying in front of her, understanding her distress and showing the way at the same time. Luna found comfort in her companion; at least she had one that would never leave her.

_Unless they died..._ No, she couldn't think about that now, she had to go on.

With the blue and yellow backpack dumping against her back, she rounded a corner, almost crashing into a fifth year Slytherin in the process, ("Hey Loony! Watch where you're going!") and kept running.

The problem was that someone was following her.

Her heart jumping in horror, she pressed her body to run faster than she had in her entire life. Hopefully she could shake the other person behind her off before whoever it was could stop her. No such luck though; the running footsteps behind her didn't fade, in fact they seemed to come closer. Whoever it could be was terribly fast! Gasping for air, Luna began to feel the muscles in her shoulders stiffen, but she couldn't give up. If only she could make it to the entrance, then maybe she could escape in the Forbidden Forest or to the small village Hogsmade. There she would be safe for a little while longer at least.

_Not too long now... _

She was running so fast that she almost couldn't see where she was or where she was going. Only the white and golden blur in front of her told her that Consilium was still ahead of her and that they were on the right way. She ran past several other students, but she didn't register who it was. Not that it mattered much; she had no real friends to say goodbye to.

She was almost there - she could see it, in the end of the hall - when she heard someone shout out something behind her. A second later a stunner hit her back. With a startled cry she felt herself fall and everything went black.

Luna groaned and opened her eyes. For a second she didn't realize where she was or where she was going, but then everything went up for her and she sat bolt upright. She was still in the hall.

Automatically she searched for Consilium, and found him a little in front of her. Obviously her beloved dæmon had felt the stunner too, and had just woken up as she had. As soon as Consilium saw her he gave out a little cry and flew into her arms, and Luna hugged him tightly, waiting for her capturer to do something. When nothing happened she slowly got up to her feet.

"Hi Luna," someone said, and she span around only to see someone she had thought she would never see again. It was the most beautiful sight ever.

Ronald?

She stared at him disbelievingly, not able to believe he was there. _It couldn't be..._ However, when brown eyes met her own, it was suddenly no doubt in the world; It truly was him.

The Weasley looked uncomfortable and out of breath, his hair almost as messy as his best friend's usually was.

"Sorry about that," he said awkwardly, but she couldn't stop looking at him. _Why had he followed her?_

"That's... okay," she said, finally breaking the gaze and released Consilium who immediately flew to her shoulder. His weight made her feel a little safer, and she managed to take a few calming breaths, preparing herself for running again. Ronald looked confused, and he didn't seem to know where to look.

"What's up?" he asked, but Luna shook her head furiously.

"There's no time to explain, I need to get away. They're after me, but I swear I didn't do anything! Promise!"

He studied her for a moment, taking in her red face and the panic in her eyes, before saying: "I... believe you. Where are you going?"

"Dunno – somewhere... anywhere but here really."

"I feel like doing the same thing," he said, and Luna was shocked the see an intense, bitter expression cross his face for a moment. She had never seen that before and she realized that something awful had happened.

"You got your friends-" she started, but was interrupted:

"No, I have nobody, and I don't wanna see them again… ever!"

Luna nodded, fighting to control her breathing. She had a sneaking suspicion why. "You can come if you want to."

The question was simple, yet it would make such a huge difference. The words had escaped her by accident, before she could think of what she was saying, and what that suggestion would mean. She regretted her words as soon as she spoke them, however, and when she saw his eyes widen she blushed deep red.

She could see him thinking, could see him hesitating. His weight shifted from one foot to the other. Still, she hoped that he wouldn't think too much, because she had to go, fast. She didn't have much time, maybe nothing at all.

Ronald sighed and looked at her, _really _looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. _Maybe he hadn't seen her before, _Luna thought wildly. The question was: _What did he see now?_

Not daring to breathe, she kept looking at him, praying. Just as she opened her mouth to say that she couldn't wait any longer, he looked angry again, and to her astonishment, said: "Maybe I will."

Words couldn't describe what Luna felt in that moment. She felt happy, because he actually considered going with her, and she felt sad because she couldn't wait for him to figure it out. However, more than anything she felt angry. Angry because of the situation and for what could've been if she didn't have to leave that instant. Unless, of course, he was very spontaneous... was he?

Consilium's grip on her arm tightened and she felt his claws press into her skin. She didn't mind though, it actually gave her some comfort.

"Yeah?" she said, unsuccessful in her attempt to keep the hope and desperation out of her voice.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"It can't be worse than being here though," said Ronald with a bitter laugh. "I mean, what can I possibly lose?"

_Your future, your education... _Luna thought, but she didn't say that out loud. The less he knew the better it was for the both of them, especially if he stayed behind.

"Sure you don't know where you're going?" he asked again and Luna shook her head sadly.

"No... But I need to get away, far away."

Ronald looked like he had something more to ask, but there was absolutely no time anymore. She shouldn't have stopped to talk in the first place.

"Look," she said, with a voice so serious that it didn't even sound like her, "I need to go _now,_ it's too dangerous to stay any longer. Every second counts, and the risk is too high. I'm really sorry."

"What about food?" he asked, and sounded genuinely afraid to go hungry somewhere. Luna shook her head again.  
"No, no time!"

"Right... We'll need to find or buy something then. I hope you brought money in that backpack!"

Luna nodded shortly, and they both escaped outside. _He really was coming with her!_ It was almost too much for her to believe. Her nerves, which had been half-busy to keep her head cold while talking to Ronald, was now back in full force. Consilium left her shoulder and started to fly in front of them again, up in the air.

They had just passed the Quidditch pitch, however, when they heard a voice - magically enlarged to reach over the whole area - shouts: "All students are to go back to their dormitories for the evening immediately. It is important."

"Bloody hell!" panted Ronald and gave her a funny look. "You really are in trouble!"

RON'S POV:

Luna let out a rather unladylike snort, but Ron saw her look towards the Forbidden Forest as if considering going there.

"No way!" he said hastily, slightly panicking. "We're _not_ going to the forest!" Didn't she know that there were huge spiders, giants and centaurs there!

She gave him a sideways look, but kept running. Ron couldn't believe the condition that girl had, he was already tiring. "Hogsmade it is, then," she said, and he nodded briefly.

He couldn't believe he was running away with Luna Lovegood! Then again, what really had made up his mind in the end was the thought of Harry and Hermione, snogging... Hermione, the girl he liked, and the Boy Who Got Everything. They betrayed him! They weren't his friends anymore! Nothing held him back to the castle, and besides, if he went missing for a while they would certainly worry about him. That would serve them right, Ron thought with a smirk.

Yes, he was glad he had the excuse to run away, even though it was not a very Gryffindor thing to do and the fact that he was going with the school's Loony.

Neither of the slowed down on their way towards the village. Ron was tired of course, but he had enough pride to not lose over some girl.

Normally it would take fifteen minutes walk, but they reached the small village in a matter of minutes. The village was as welcoming as ever, and the sun still gave a little amount of warmth to their already red faces. However, the question was: _where should they go next?_

Out of breath, they found a wooden fence and sat down on it. They could see a lot of small shops and houses, some in better condition than others. In the distance, on a hill, he could see the Shrieking Shack, still unoccupied because it was rumored to be 'the most hunted building in Britain.' Ron knew that was a highly over exaggerated rumor of course, since that that was where they, he, Hermione and Harry, had met Harry's Godfather for the first time. That day had always been one of Ron's more favored memories, because that day Hermione had attacked a teacher. In other circumstances the memory would have made him grin and laugh, but now it was only too painful to even think about. He should've seen it then, that Hermione cared more for Harry than she did for him.

The April weather was surprisingly warm, and Ron was glad because he didn't have a good jacket. Not for the first time he wondered if what they were doing really was such a good idea after all. He wondered briefly if Luna would be mad at him if he changed his mind.

He glanced over at her and the peculiar owl on her other shoulder. He couldn't keep himself from staring, however. The owl was nothing short of beautiful, with a white chest and head, and a dark half circle over each eye that made the owl look wise and dreamy at the same time. It had golden wings, with blue feathers and spots in a pattern that seemed incidental, but purposeful at the same time. The owl and Luna seemed like they shared a special contact somehow, that was impossible to explain; it was like the owl was a part of her somehow and totally forbidden for others to even touch. He wondered what would happen if he tried to stroke its feathers...

Carefully, not able to resist, Ron reached out a hand behind Luna's head, to the other side where the owl was. He was just an inch from it, when Luna stiffened and the owl jumped from her shoulder and down to the fence beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking weary and slightly angry, and he quickly withdrew his hand. He felt like he had been caught stealing.

"Just, er, nothing," he stuttered, although he could see nothing wrong with touching that owl, or why she reacted that way. Luna turned her attention back to her pet.

"Go and see where we should go," she said, and the owl obeyed and flew away.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron, studying her closely. She shrugged.

"I dunno –I haven't thought that far... I figured I'd be much safer if I got here, but I don't think I am. They'll probably search the castle first, but they could have some way to track us down. If that's the case then they could be leaving right now... oh, that's not good..."

As she spoke, Ron could see her nervousness increase. It was in those moments she would lose the dreamy expression she always carried around, and straighten her back a little while looking around.

There was more to Luna than he thought, and that made him curious. He had to wait with asking questions though.

"It's getting cold, don't you think?" she said, stroking her bare arms absentmindedly, while looking after her owl. Ron noticed it too, it was even getting darker. _How odd,_ he thought, _it shouldn't be that late already._

He looked towards Luna again, and was surprised to see her shaking. Did she really get so cold that easily?

He was just about to ask her when they were supposed to get moving, when she suddenly gasped out, clutching her stomach, and then Ron's hand hard. "Consilium!" she breathed shakily, as though someone had just poured a bottle of cold water down her neck.

"What?" he asked, and winced when he felt her nails dig into his skin.

"Consilium!" she repeated, whimpering softly and squeezing her eyes shut. Ron began to worry that she might retch on him and shifted a little.

"Who's Consilium?" he asked worriedly, however, not unaware of the numbing feeling he got in his fingers where she still clutched him.

Luna didn't answer, but after a while she began to breath more normally again, and released the grip on his hand. Ron sighed with relief; he didn't know if he could've sat still like that much longer.

They sat in silence for a while, deep in thoughts. Ron was dying to know what that had been all about, but he knew better than to ask. Hermione had taught him something after all those years.

Suddenly the blonde haired girl jumped down from the fence, and in the next moment the owl came flying down to them, its eyes wide with alarm.

"Con!" said Luna with obvious relief, hugging the owl hard as though her life depended on it, and Ron finally realized that it was the owl she had meant, and that Consilium had to be its name. This time, however, the owl shook itself out of her grasp almost at once, and to Ron's huge surprise, said:

"You need to go. Dementors are coming."

**- - **


	4. Problems

Ch4: **PROBLEMS**

MINERVA'S POV:

"What do you mean, Dementors?" asked Minerva McGonagall. She, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasley were in Dumbledore's office, discussing Luna Lovegood. Fudge smirked and looked quite pleased with himself.

"I knew something like this was going to happen, therefore I've called the Dementors so they're close by if we need them... and since it looks like Miss Lovegood has _left _the castle, I find that my actions has been done justice."

"Nonsense!" snapped McGonagall and Flitwick quickly agreed. Flitwick was the head of Luna's house, and both of them were rather fond of the clever and shy, yet stubborn girl.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, looking old and sad, "there is nothing we can do about this, I am afraid. Mister Fudge has shown me himself what the Alethiometrist said and if that is the actions we need to make to keep Harry safe then it is in our place to do so."

"You have became far too overprotective of that boy," said McGonagall with a frown. "We can not keep scarifying everyone who might be a threat to the boy in Merlin knows how many years! It is not the way!"

"Harry is important to the Wizarding world, imagine what would happen if he got killed or went missing? The world would be in hysterics in a matter of hours. It might be just what Voldemort needs to make his decisive blow."

McGonagall opened her mouth and closed it again. She did not know what to say to that. The Headmaster had obviously made his decision, and the unfairness of it all had her already shaking with anger. She couldn't imagine what Luna's reaction to the news would be and she prayed with her heart and soul that the poor girl would never have to know.

"Albus," said Filius Flitwick, looking concerned. "You do realize who we are talking about? Luna Lovegood, the one who stood by Harry's side that time in the Ministry, the one who never gets any detentions-" Flitwick gave a sideways glare to Snape "–except from Severus, but he likes no one but his own anyway." (Snape glared back) "Miss Lovegood is a kind and caring young woman. If nothing less she could protect Mr. Potter."

The Minister of Magic cleared his voice; eager to say something and tired of being the listener.

"It doesn't matter how caring she is now," he said, "because she will decide the outcome of the future match concerning Potter and You-Know-Who. She might help – yes – but we can not afford take the chance. We can help him. The best thing would be to make sure she has nothing to say in the matter at all."

While he talked McGonagall couldn't help but wonder if this Minister was as sincere as he gave out to be. She - and she wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore did as well - suspected that Fudge was still angry at the Quibbler for posting the article about Harry, putting the Daily Prophet in bad light while proclaiming that the Minister had done a poor job as well. The Quibbler belonged to Luna's dad, and what could be worse for Mr. Lovegood than having to fear for his daughter's life? McGonagall shook her head in pity and rage at the Minister and focused back on what he was saying.

"-the Dementors were only meant as a guard, but they are under the order to capture Miss Lovegood and stop her in any way possible if she escapes. I have no idea, Dumbledore, how you managed to warn her when you were with me all the time, but I suspect you have your ways..."

"That could have been my fault," said Snape, looking thoughtful. All the heads in the room turned in surprise. "I ordered her up here under a detention to give a message to Dumbledore - saying that we needed more Unicorn hair - but she never returned. I suspected that she had somehow managed to get away from the detention with Dumbledore's help and I planned to talk to her about it as soon as possible, no sooner than the following Potion class tomorrow morning."

A silence followed, everyone deep in thoughts. Albus stroked his beard.

"When was this Severus?" the grey man asked curiously.

"About 5 o'clock this afternoon," came the answer and Dumbledore nodded.

"That makes sense. She could very well have overheard the whole conversation, we weren't exactly noiseless. She never told me about your message Severus."

The Minister looked outraged. "This is unheard of! We must act right away, or this girl won't even have a trial! The Dementors are told to show no mercy! Dumbledore, do you know if this girl can make a corporeal Patronus?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, as far as I know young Harry is the only one who can tell us that."

"Should we ask him, Albus?" drawled Snape's voice from somewhere to McGonagall's left.

"No..." said Cornelius Fudge, a smirk playing in the corner of his mouth as he went over to a window on the other side of the office. "There's no need for that. The Dementors have already arrived Hogsmade. Let's just hope that she is alone and doesn't struggle against them. Then she'll be fine... for a little longer."

Minerva felt her insides clench and looked into Flitwick's worried gaze. She instantly knew that he was thinking the same as her.

There was no way this girl would be fine.

**- - **

HARRY'S POV:

"Hermione," said Harry, pacing around the Common room. "Why is it that we haven't seen Ron today? I can't even find him on the Marauders Map. Something must be wrong!"

"I'm sure he's alright," Hermione tried to reassure him. "He's probably just angry... you know how he is."

"He looked so betrayed," said Harry quietly and an uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"Yeah," said Hermione finally, walking behind him and putting her arms around him, nuzzling his neck. "I wish we had decided to tell him before he figured it out on his own."

"Tell me about it..."

"He'll show up, he can't avoid us forever," she said reasonably, and Harry was about to answer her when the Common room portrait went up abruptly, revealing a breathless McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," she said, "I need to talk to you both... and Mr. Weasley also if he is around."

"We don't know where he is, professor," said Hermione sadly. "He's been gone since last night. Nobody has seen him since then."

"I have," someone said from the other side of the room. "I saw him a little after dinner."

Everybody turned around and spotted Ginny, who looked like she had big trouble restraining herself from hexing the Gryffindor pair that had hurt her brother so. Hermione instantly looked anxious.

"What did he say?"

"We don't have time for that now, Ms. Granger," said McGonagall. "Let's go somewhere private, shall we? Yes, you too if you please, Ms. Weasley."

They went out of the Common room and turned left. McGonagall guided them to a nearby classroom that was currently unused. When all of them had gotten inside safely she locked the door with a charm. Turning to face them, she pocketed her wand and looked at them seriously.

"Mr. Luna Lovegood is gone and in trouble. We assume she has left the castle this afternoon, but we don't know for sure. Do you know where she is or where she could be?"

"Why? Is it serious?" asked Hermione, and all of them were uncomfortably aware that nobody had seen Ron either after that time.

"That is not in my place to tell you," said McGonagall sourly. "In fact, I am not supposed to tell anything to anyone about this, not even the rest of the staff. However, you are the ones who know her best and I could not stand doing nothing."

Harry was stunned. They were the ones who knew Luna best? Ginny perhaps, but certainly not him or Hermione! "What can we do?" he asked.

"You may begin to tell me whether or not she can produce a Corporeal Patronus, she will need it now."

He shook his head. "No, she can't, not when it really counts. She's close though."

McGonagall nodded, but didn't look relieved.

"You mean she's in danger from Dementors?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"I am afraid so."

"But professor, how can that be? What is Dementors doing here? Why isn't anybody trying to help her?"

"I understand your concern Mr. Potter," said McGonagall softly, "but at this moment she is in more danger from the Minister himself. Even I do not understand this properly and it is entirely out of my control. All I know is that it is not looking too good for her right now."

"We have to help her, professor," said Harry at once and the two other students quickly agreed.

"You are not to do such a thing! Do that and you would be expelled for sure!"

Harry stared in shock at McGonagall's face, which had turned from being upset and serious to wild looking and scared. He got an uncomfortable feeling that this had something to do with him.

"Then why are you telling us this?"

The professor sighed. "I had hoped you knew where she could have went. This castle has many secrets and not even Albus is aware of all of them."

Neither Harry, Hermione or Ginny said a word to that. They didn't know her well enough, and even if they did it was always hard to tell with Luna.

When McGonagall turned, unlocked the door and went out, Harry turned to the others.

"What about Ron? Do you think he could've followed Luna?"

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment and then turned her gaze to Ginny, who shrugged.

"Hardly. But it's a coincidence that we can't ignore. What if he have?"

"Then we have to find him," said Harry instantly, already knowing what Hermione would say to that.

"But you heard what professor McGonagall said! She's going to expel us!"

"That only proves it's important doesn't it? It's probably because of those Dementors – if he's with Luna then that means he's in danger from them too. Remember what happened in our third year, Hermione? We weren't the ones who they were to capture, but they still tried to suck our soul out."

"What about the Map?" asked Ginny, trying to find another solution to the mess.

"We can't find him there," said Harry. "That means he is either out of bounds or somewhere in the castle like the Room of Requirement that the map can't spot. However, I've already checked that room and he's not there either."

Ginny glared at them. "Well, he certainly wasn't in the mood for talking when I saw him earlier. He was quite angry." She smiled a little when she saw Hermione flinch. "Whatever you said to him couldn't have been the best way for him to find out about you two."

Now it was Harry's turn to flinch. "That's just it. We didn't tell him, he found out on his own. He walked straight in on us."

Ginny's eyes widened. "That's not good."

"Tell me about it..."

"I want to say 'I told you so,' but I won't, even though it's tempting. I did ask for it after all."

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

"But still," interjected Hermione, not giving up her case just yet, "expulsion-"

"-is a small price to pay compared to lose Ron. I know I have the 'saving people thing,' but right now it doesn't matter. I refuse to lose another person, not because of something like this! And certainly not a friend that's like a brother to me," said Harry with finality, and everyone knew that the conversation was over.

They were going to find Ron, and Luna too if they could.

They all separated; Ginny went to the Ravenclaw common room to see if they knew anything significant about where Luna could have went, Harry went to his dorm to check the map once again (just in case) and to get his Invisibility cloak, while Hermione went to the library to find a spell that could help them locate where Ron was.

They just hoped it wasn't too late.

**

* * *

**

I must admit I am genuinely afraid of flames right now. It's probably because I deserve them. However, I hope I can please you with telling that the next chapter is done, and that I'll post it in three days. If you still want me to continue that is?


	5. Will Parry

**Disclamier: **Nothing belongs to me.

Ch5: **WILL PARRY**

LUNA'S POV:

"Dementors?" asked Luna weakly, and glanced over at Ronald uncertainly. He looked like he was torn between astonishment and fear, but obviously the fear won because he turned a bit green.

"Where are they?"

"Not very far," said Consilium, "they'll be here in about four minutes."

Luna nodded; she didn't question what her daemon said. She had felt it when Consilium had gotten close to the foul creatures and it wasn't something she was eager to experience again before long. The problem was, however, that the Dementors came from the same side as the one they were heading, and they couldn't go back to the castle. Nor could they hide in a building, because they couldn't risk being captured or seen. At least she couldn't, Ronald still had a choice.

"You should go back," she said, turning to the red-haired boy she was in love with. Each word cost a little bit of her heart to say. "Go back, you'll be safe there."

Ronald shook his head, almost bitterly. "No, I can't leave you here... I'm supposed to protect you, you know."

The words took Luna by surprise. "Why?"

He laughed. "Because I'm a Gryffindor boy. I have my reputation to keep up. Besides, I couldn't dare to face my sister again if I left you here alone."

Luna smiled a little when she remembered Ginny's temper. "Let's go then, but we need to hurry."

And so they ran.

They ran towards the only place available for them: The Shrieking Shack. They didn't dare to look over their shoulders, but all three of them - Consilium included - became uncomfortable aware of how the lights behind them were extinguished one by one, and replaced by darkness. They ran a little more, and Luna prayed they could stop soon; her legs and breath were already worn out and tired. Soon the screaming began, and Luna could tell without looking that the population of the village had become aware of the situation.

While they ran Luna tried to think of the Patronus spell. Could she do it? Could Ronald? However, she knew that she would probably find that out soon enough and she decided to not fret more about it before it was absolute necessary. The Patronus charm took a lot of strength from the caster, and she was so out of breath at the moment that she doubted she could even get a little mist out of her wand if she tried.

"Come on, hurry, this way," said Consilium, flapping his wings a little harder to gain more speed.

Luna could see their goal then, on the top of the hill, but it could just as well been miles away. She didn't think she had the strength to run one more step.

_How silly, _she thought, _you've survived all those years at Hogwarts, yet a little running is about to take you out._

She dared a sideways glance at Ron, who seemed in better shape than her. His mouth was firmly set and he had a determination in his eyes that she couldn't help but adore. Maybe Quidditch had done him some good in more ways than just muscles?

Luna shook her head. She couldn't think about Quidditch in a moment like they were both in!

Suddenly her foot hit something hard and she stumbled, falling to the ground. The impact was hard enough to drain the last breath she had out of her. She cursed herself for looking at Ronald instead of the ground. Merlin, why did she have to feel so cold and tired all the time?

Luna raised her head and looked behind her shoulder. The sight made her quiver with fear.

She wondered if Yambe Akka would visit her when she got her soul sucked out, or if that wasn't enough to count her as dead. Then she felt someone pulling her elbow and Ronald helped her up, putting her arm over his shoulder and taking much of her weight.

"We need to go on," he said, sounding scared but focused, as though he had experience working under press. He probably had.

"I don't want to die like this, Ronald," she said, and was surprised because her voice was low and harsh.

"You won't. We're almost there, hang on..."

They scrambled over more rocks and roots, twisting their ankles and almost falling several times over, trying to find the best way up to the old building. It wasn't a clear road - far from it - rather a small path that hadn't been used for many, many years. Probably there had never been a road there at all, Luna guessed.

However, the Dementors were closing in on them; Luna could practically feel them breathing down her neck. She couldn't give up now – not when they were so close to the building...

Ronald seemed to be thinking the same thing and speeded up a bit, Luna following closely behind, running fast and heard. She had lost his hand. However, her legs didn't feel attached to her body anymore and the only thing she could think about was that she had to _run. _Consilium noticed her distress and flew up behind her, seizing her shoulders with his claws and pushing her forward, helping her.

Eventually they reached their destination, and Luna had never been more grateful. As soon as they were inside Ronald bolted the door shut, and used a strong locking charm on it.

"They can't get in now," he said with satisfaction, but Luna shook her head.

"What about the windows?"

He paled. "Bloody hell! Didn't think about that!"

They both knew what they had to do, and even though it hurt to even think about Luna realized they were in for some more running. They weren't safe until all windows were safely closed and sealed shut.

Both of them worked their ways floor by floor, moving up as soon as they were certain that all windows were shut in the level they were in. However, someone had already done lot of the work for them, as several of the windows had tick, wooden plates in front of them.

They barely made it. When Ronald made sure that the final window on the final floor was safe, he withdrew his hand and rubbed it as though he had been out on a cold winter night without gloves. The Dementors were probably right outside, waiting for them.

"I'm so tired, Ronald," said Luna weakly, nursing a shaking Consilium to her chest. She had a hard time controlling her breath. "Is there somewhere we can lay down?"

He didn't answer her, however, he was looking at something in the corner of the room. His wand was halfway raised as though he couldn't decide whether or not to use it.

Luna, fully alert again, diverted her look towards the corner he was looking at. She thought she might faint from what she saw:

There, sitting on an old, wooden chair was a dark-haired man. But he was not alone.

He had a daemon beside him.

* * *

RON'S POV:

Ron didn't care about the grey cat that sat beside the man; his attention was completely on the stranger with sharp features and piercing look. It was something haunted about him, as though he had been through a lot and lost just as much.

Ron recognized that look; it was the same look he could see on Harry's face from time to time. Whatever this man had been through... he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

In the corner of his eye he saw Luna move and then she was by his side, again holding that peculiar, talking owl to her chest.

"Ronald-" she started, but he had more important matters to figure out. Like finding out who that man was, for instance.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man seemed to study him for a moment. "I am William Parry. Who are you?" The man seemed to say this with obvious sarcasm, as though mocking him. The cat to his left hissed and jumped up in his lap. The man stroked its fur gently, absentmindedly, then his gaze wandered from Ron to Luna beside him. Suddenly the man was no longer sitting, but running towards them.

"_Lyra!_" he said, looking like a madman, "_is that really you? How –!_"

Luna hastily took a couple of steps back and Ron quickly stepped between her and the man, raising his wand higher.

"If you don't stop right there then I'll have to curse you."

The man stopped. "Lyra?" he asked again, just as desperate. "Why are you hiding? Don't you recognize me?"

"I'm not Lyra!" said Luna, peeking over Ron's shoulder, her voice quavering. "You're mistaking me for someone else!"

Mr. Parry looked her over closely, not saying a word. The cat was at the man's feet again.

"It's not her, Will," it said, taking Ron by great surprise, "and that's not Pantalaimon."

Luna gasped, suddenly forgetting to be scared and jumping forward so she was beside Ron again. "Pantalaimon? That's not possible! How do you know about my mum?"

Ron was stunned. Who was Lyra, and who was Pantalaimon? And what did this man want? What was going on?

The man called William Parry hesitated for a moment, widening his eyes. Then he smiled. "You're Lyra's daughter? Lyra Silvertongue?"

"Yeah, but she changed her name to Lovegood when she met my dad. She's –she's dead now."

The man was silent for a moment, but Ron couldn't help but notice how the cat rubbed itself against Mr. Parry's leg, more than just to comfort him. He had seen Crookshanks do something similar towards Hermione, but this was different. More intimate, somehow. "I figured that much, really," he said painfully, his voice softer, "I knew there had to be a reason to why she didn't come all those years. How long ago is it?"

Luna hesitated only for a moment before answering. "She died when I was ten. She was working on an experiment and it went wrong somehow. I don't know why or what it was. I'm sixteen years old now." Mr. Parry nodded.

"You look so much like her."

"I guess. My dad says so all the time."

"He's not wrong. I thought I'd never see Lyra again, yet I see so much of her in you."

"Wait a minute," said Ron, holding up a hand. "We've ran like hell, there are Dementors all around us that tries to suck our soul out _just outside these very walls_, that by the way looks like they can fall apart any minute! And I still don't know the reason for why we're running in the first place! Can someone _please _tell me what's going on?"

Luna looked a little uncomfortable, as though she wondered how much she should tell him. "It's complicated," she said, and stole a glance at Mr. Parry who had a knowing look in his eyes and at the cat beside him. Ron couldn't help but feeling agitated that this strange man that neither of them had seen before seemed to know more about Luna than what he did himself. He also wondered if the cat and the owl was some kind of Animagus, and if that could be the reason for why they talked. Then again; Sirius hadn't been able to talk in his dog form...

"Try me," he said, but couldn't chase away the thought that he was stuck with not only one, but two crazy human beings.

"I don't really know everything myself," she started uncertainly, "but I heard something earlier today when I was going to give a message to Headmaster Dumbledore. The Minister of Magic was there and they were talking about me. This Cornelius guy seemed certain that I was dangerous somehow, and therefore he wanted to... eliminate me. Yes, that's what he said... Dumbledore stood up to me at first, but he must've realized that it wouldn't work so he gave up. They wanted to take me right away, but I wouldn't let them, so I ran."

Ron tried to take this all in. The more he thought about it the more he regretted going with her... yet, a small part of him was glad, because he could help her, or at least he thought he could. He knew he had to find something clever they could do soon, but his mind was blank.

"How do we get away?" he asked, going over to a crack in the wall and looked out. A Dementor stared him in the face and he yelped back, returning to them shaken and pale. "It... doesn't look like the Dementors are going to move anytime soon... people are bound to wonder why they are stuck up here and if they know that they are looking for you then it won't be long before they'll figure out where you are."

"There's a way," said William Parry slowly, as though it was against his better judgment to mention it. "But we shouldn't use it... it has a will of its own, and I promised your mother not to." The man turned to Luna. "But I can, if it is the only way to save you."

Luna didn't seem to know what to say so she just nodded. Her owl Consilium was now standing on her shoulder, looking alert and anxious.

The man nodded back, and went to the corner where he came from, picking up something from the floor. He returned with an old looking, tattered brown bag.

"It can cut through anything," he said, "it doesn't matter what. Wood, stone, iron, humans, Angels, Specters, air... even make a window to other worlds that we can climb through, like the world of the dead. I should know - I've been there. Therefore it's also very dangerous."

Luna was trembling. "Mum told me about this, she has told me about that knife. When you say Specters you mean Dementors, right?"

"If you mean those creatures outside, yes. They're not called the same in every world, but they're the same thing. Over the years they have gained more abilities: they still feed on daemons and Dust, but they can fly and even turn themselves invisible for normal people with ordinary Dust, though those people can still feel them well enough and take harm from them. They're corrupted Angels, from the Abyss."

"Demons? Dust? _Abyss?_" questioned Ron impatiently. He still didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

"Not demons, Ronald," said Luna, "daemons. Dee-mons."

"What's that? And what do you mean about dust? The world of the dead? Angels?"

"Did you really think there was only one world?" she asked incredulously, and Ron stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Well, I suppose that's alright. I didn't knew other worlds existed either until I was four."

Ron stared at her. The words in itself were insulting, yet Luna made it sound like it wasn't and that there was nothing wrong with believing that it only existed one world. He pondered over that for a moment, before turning to the strange man again. The man was holding a small, ugly and ordinary-looking knife in his hand, and Ron startled slightly until he realized that the man wasn't going to hurt them with it.

"This knife is forged two times. Long ago it was stolen from me, and many windows were created without closing. I just got it back five years ago."

Ron looked closer at the knife, and surprised himself by thinking that the knife wasn't so ugly or ordinary after all. The handle was reddish brown and elegant, with a winged, naked man engraved in gold to the front. The blade was about five or six inches, silver and sharp, and the tip was so fine that it was difficult to tell where it ended. It had something wonderful, mysterious and even dangerous about it. Oh, he wanted something like that! He felt as though the knife was calling on him, tempting him...

"Wait," said Luna suddenly, "there's something we should try first. Ronald – the Patronus charm!"

Ron looked away from the knife. "Yeah," he said, "we can try that."

But the room was so cold and he was so tired, and his heart was still sore from his friends' betrayal.

"It's not working," he said bitterly, as nothing but a weak, little mist came out from the tip of his wand and disappeared immediately. He couldn't do it. Luna didn't do much better, and sighed sadly.

"I can't do it either... and if we can't do it inside then there's no way we can do it if we let them in."

"We need to use the knife then," said Mr. Parry. "Forgive me, Lyra. Which world?"

"The one I was born in, I suppose," said Luna. "I'm Luna by the way. Luna Lovegood."

The man smiled. "Nice to meet you, and you too Ronald. Call me Will."


	6. The New World

**A/N: **I am truly sorry for the long wait. This was a hard chapter to write and I almost gave up on it. (Almost, I am too stubborn to give up on it completely.) I will do my best to get the next chapter up before too long. Just remember that it is summer and I have not been home much before you flame me.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me.

**- - **

Ch6: **THE NEW WORLD**

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here

(Two Worlds by Phil Collins)

LUNA'S POV:

They had to go down to the lowest floor to cut, the man called Will told them, because the worlds were often parallel to each other and there might not be a Shrieking Shack in the other world. Luna accepted this without question and with Consilium on her shoulder and Ronald by her side they went down the stairs until they were level to the ground. She severely wanted to seek comfort in the other boy because the Dementors made her feel so cold, but she did not dare to.

Will Parry held the knife in front of him, feeling around in the air with it. The moves were slow and delicate, as though he was searching for something that could only be found by the tip of the knife. It was hard to understand, but quite fascinating to look at. Luna followed the process closely. Her mother had told her once that the process of finding another world was similar to the one used to read the Alethiometer, and if she could see and understand what the man did then maybe she could too?

Suddenly the man stopped, smiled slightly and moved the knife horizontally and then vertically, cutting through the air and creating something that looked like a window.

Neither Luna or Ronald said a word. Both were staring at what they saw in front of them.

The room itself was dark and gloomy, so they saw it clearly. The window was as clear as the day outside had been before the Dementors had arrived and clouded it, and the sunshine from the window lightened up the room. On the other side of the opening they saw green field and yellow, sweet flowers and they could hear the unmistakable sound of bees and birds flying around. There were no houses in sight. This was what Hogsmade would have looked had it not been for the magical world. Luna had only seen something like this once in her life, but that was so long ago that she had forgotten how it was. She could only imagine what Ronald thought about it, who had never seen anything like it.

Consilium was tense with anticipation and she knew why... they were going home to the world they were born in. Half of her belonged to that world and she would never be completely whole without it. Somehow her hand found Ronald's and they held each other silently. Luna felt her body heat up; sending thoughts and desires to her brain that she didn't even know existed, which was really saying something. She felt her knees weaken and a flush crept up her chin. Embarrassed she let go of his hand, trying to look like her casual self. The danger from the Dementors outside the fragile tree building were long gone from her mind.

A quick look told her that Ronald hadn't noticed her reaction, however, and she bit her lip carefully in relief and slight disappointment. What would he had done if he had noticed? Had he not noticed because he did not like her back and never could?

Telling herself to let it go and concentrate on what they were doing, she turned her eyes from Ronald only to see the knowing look and grin from Will. She flushed more. Was it that obvious?

"Come," said Will, obviously noticing her embarrassment and climbed through the hole, his Kirjava faithfully behind him. Luna looked at Ronald again and this time he met her eyes. He jerked his head slightly towards the opening as though asking her if they should go for it. She shrugged – something she did if she felt pressed and didn't know what to say. However, what choice did they have really?

Sighing, she closed her eyes briefly and lifted her hand to the opening, feeling the edges and the wind touching her fingertips. It was real, all right.

Consilium flew to her shoulder and flapped his wings softly, telling her to go for it.

It felt weird, she concluded as she climbed through. Here she was – returning to the world she was born in because she would die in the other. She could never again return without fearing for her life. She didn't know if she felt happy about it or not.

Ronald followed her shortly, coming to her side. Awkwardly he put a hand on her shoulder, as though he didn't know what else to do. Luna tensed in surprise, but quickly cowered his hand with hers so he wouldn't pull away.

He didn't.

Will cleared his throat. "When we create a window we must always remember to close it, no matter what."

The two teenagers just nodded as the older man knelt down by the window; feeling the edges and closing it with his fingers. Luna noticed with dim shock that he missed the little finger and the finger next to it on his left hand.

"Your fingers!" she breathed. "What happened-?"

"It's a sharp knife," said Will distantly, as though lost in his own memories as he closed the rest of the window, leaving nothing but air behind. Then he turned to face them. Ronald, Luna noticed, looked a little green. She stroked the hand he still rested on her shoulder softly with her thumb; something that seemed to wake him back to reality as he withdrew his hand. Luna tried not to look too disappointed, but it helped that Consilium flew back to her shoulder and rested at the same spot his hand had been. How alone Ronald must feel sometimes, without a dæmon to seek comfort in!

They began to walk down the hill, though it was no hurry. Nobody could find them there and they were as safe as they could be. However, they still needed to find a place to sleep before the night came and Luna felt horribly tired. It was something about the place though, that told her she soon would be better.

-

RON'S POV:

They ended up in a small forest where they decided to take shelter for the night. Ron felt comforted by the strange man, who in many ways reminded him of their former professor Lupin. Ron sighed. Laying on the ground was not very comfortable and he felt hard rocks and small sticks and cones under his back.

He lay for a while listening. There were birds outside and some kind of cricket, and Luna and Will were breathing quietly in their sleep nearby. The owl Consilium – or dæmon as Luna had called it – slept in her lap. Giving up on sleep for the moment he peeked over to where the man slept. By his side Ron saw the cat and the mysterious knife, sheltered by two rocks so they wouldn't roll over it by accident. The moonlight made the blade shine with different colors that mystified him. The handle, too, seemed to swirl with colors - maybe even more so than the blade – and in a more subtle way.

Ron held his breath. He wanted to touch it, but he was not sure if it was a good idea so he resisted the temptation.

A part of him wished he was back in the comfortable bed in Gryffindor tower. He never had trouble sleeping there and he could always eat breakfast in the morning. Did they even have food now? Luna had said that she did not have time to step by the kitchen to get some.

Ron frowned slightly. What had happened to her that made her so desperate to get away? He knew that people could be mean to her, could it be that, perhaps?

Not being able to resist he crawled closer to the sleeping girl. She looked very peaceful where she lay, half sitting against a tree trunk. Her chest went up and down as she breathed and she had a slight pouting expression on her face. Her dark, blond hair curled its way down her shoulders like a fountain, making her look innocent and pure. Ron's breath got caught in his throat and something he couldn't explain twisted in his stomach. He glanced down to her chest again, but startled back when Consilium's brilliant, blue eyes stared back. The owl dæmon lifted its wings warningly and Ron retreated back to his sleeping place, not feeling tired at all.

-

The next morning was not so sunny as the last one had been. Tick, grey fog hang over the horizon and the sky was heavy and just as grey. When Ron opened his eyes groggily he immediately got the impression that it would only be a matter of time before rain reached them.

Will and Luna were already up, but he couldn't see Will anywhere. Luna was busy nearby trying to light a fire of leaves and twigs.

"Incendio," she said firmly, and the small bonfire erupted into flames. Unfortunately the flame only lasted for a minute before it died out and she had to recast it. The weather had made the leaves wet with dew.

"Where's Will?" asked Ron, carefully avoiding the odd look her owl dæmon gave him.

"He's trying to get us something to eat," she said, not looking up. "It'll probably be something his dæmon manage to capture."

"He has a dæmon as well?" asked Ron, perplexed.

"Oh yes, didn't you notice the cat? Everyone from this world has one." Suddenly she let out a cry of joy: she had finally managed to start a fire that did not seem to extinguish anytime soon.

"How do you know?" asked Ron, not able to resist.

"I was born here."

Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? How come you attended to Hogwarts then?"

"It's a long story," she said, still not looking up. "My parents weren't from the same world, see. My mother came from this world and my father came from your world. When my mother died we decided that we should try to start over in a new place. It was only luck really that made it possible for us to get over. At that time both my father and I were sick – especially my father – so I guess that's why they pitied us, the Angels."

Ron suppressed a yawn. He didn't think he could ever understand that girl completely. "What's an Angel?"

Luna stopped her search for leaves for a moment, looking momentarily lost before recovering. "Well, they look like humans, only they are not solid and they live in the sky. They can remind you of a ghost if you see one, but they can fight and they have wings to fly with. They're naked too."

Ron's eyes widened slightly as he thought this over. Naked, winged people? Suddenly he remembered that he had seen something like that on the knife Will carried around. He wondered if that was the same thing Luna was talking about. "I see," was all he said. He wondered if Consilium had told her that he had watched her sleep and if that was why she was avoiding his look now. He flushed slightly with embarrassment, wishing for a moment that she did not have that dæmon, whatever that meant.

"What _is _a dæmon really?" he asked after a couple of minutes in silence. "How come only people in this world have one?"

"A dæmon," started Luna, sitting down on a rock with Consilium on her knee, "is something very personal. It's like a part of your soul, so it's not allowed to touch another person's dæmon, no matter who it is. A dæmon is born at the same time as its human and they will be together for the rest of their life. So if something happens to Consilium I would feel it and if I die he will die as well. We're as connected as two beings can be."

"Isn't that a little... inconvenient?" asked Ron. "I mean – to always have to watch over someone else?"

"Oh no," said Luna, meeting his look for the first time that morning. For some reason Ron felt a wave of triumph. "We watch over each other. We help each other keep warm, we can keep watch for each other so we notice danger earlier. Besides, a dæmon can reach places a human can't and they aren't so noticeable. And with a dæmon you don't have to be lonely."

The last statement came out in a rush and she looked away again. Ron suddenly felt a pang of sorrow for her. He hadn't really realized how being friendless for so long could affect a person.

He tried to imagine being in her place for six years, but he couldn't. To always have Harry and Hermione around was like a matter of course for him, even despise of what they had done to him. Still, he couldn't help but feel jealous about what Luna and Consilium had together. He had seen how she cradled him in her arms and how they always wanted to be close to each other. To have something like that must be really special.

Luna must have noticed his change of mood. "Oh Ronald, don't worry. You have a dæmon too."

"Where?" asked Ron, looking around. He did not notice that Luna had kneeled down beside him before she had put a hand over his heart.

"Here," she said softly, holding her hand firmly in place.

"Inside me?" croaked Ron, trying to calm his heart that had raced up in anticipation.

She nodded and was about to say something else when Will interrupted them, a couple of dead birds hanging over his shoulder. Luna quickly removed her hand.

"She's right, you know," said Will. "Your dæmon is inside you. My Kirjava was inside of me for many years as well before we met."

Ron eyed the cat dæmon beside the man. In the darkness inside the Shrieking Shack the day before the cat had seemed grey and ordinary and he had not thought much about it, but in the light of the day he saw there was more to the cat than he had thought... not only was the cat much larger than a normal, but the grey was mixed with ink black and when the light shone on its fur Ron could see different tones of blue and lavender between the stripes, making the cat look just as subtle as the knife. He marveled at this; and he wondered how his own dæmon would look like if he ever saw it.

"Do they all have different forms?" he asked.

"Yes," said Luna. "It's like an Animagus form – the dæmon will always take a form that fits your personality."

Ron nodded, feeling that he finally had some idea of what a dæmon was. His stomach rumbled and Will chuckled softly.

"I've got breakfast here," he told them reassuringly, nodding his head towards the dead birds that Kirjava snatched from his shoulder and carried to the fire. Ron wrinkled his nose. _They were going to eat that? _

Luna shot him a brief smile and asked Will if they could help him with something.

"Yes, that'll be nice. I believe Kirjava and I could use a little help to get the feathers off." His dæmon instantly offered Consilium one of the two dead birds and the owl began to take the feathers off with its beak. Ron had the shake his head slightly by this exchange. Just because he had a feeling that he understood what a dæmon was did not mean that he was used to them.

-

The birds had a strong and tight taste over them, but Ron had been so hungry that he could've eaten anything. After they had eaten they sat for a while in silence, watching the cloudy sky and listening to small birds that sang in the tree tops.

Ron wondered what the people back at Hogwarts were doing. Had they noticed his absence? Were Harry and Hermione grateful that he was gone, because then they would have time for themselves without him interrupting them? What about Ginny? He had snapped to her before he had left and now he might never return...

Ron shook his head, he was just being stupid. Of course he would return! He was only going to help Luna for a while and then he would return to Hogwarts... _except,_ a small voice told him, _they had closed the window..._ the way home was closed.

**- - **


	7. A Lady and Her Mouse Dæmon

**A/N:**Bet you thought this story was abandoned by now ... but to be honest, so did I. I won't promise frequent updates, but rest assured that I've not forgotten about it. New year's resolutions counts for something, right?

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me.

**-****- **

Ch7: **A LADY AND HER MOUSE DÆMON**

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong

And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most?

Oh you and I

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

(Bad Day by Daniel Powter)

LUNA'S POV:

The rain finally reached them right before midday. By then they were already moving from their sleeping place. They had to use a spell to repel the water as they did not have umbrellas or raincoats with them. Will could not use magic himself, something that Luna was vaguely surprised over. To keep the repellent charm over the three of them as well as the two dæmons the whole time was not an easy task. Sometimes Luna would shiver slightly because Consilium had flown out of the charm and gotten wet. She could feel anything that happened to him so if he got wet it would feel as though she did as well.

They walked in silence without any specific destination in mind, simply hoping that they would reach civilisation before long. As they walked they tried to appreciate the nature around them. The forest itself was thin and should, by all accounts, be easy to walk through. However, it had a lot of small bushes and plants that made their path so narrow that they had to walk in a line. Looking back at Ronald, Luna gave him a sign to make sure he would keep up the repellent charm. Luna paused and broke of her own spell and then she rested her wand in her palm:

"Point me," she muttered quietly and the wand span a couple of times before halting to stop. It pointed at something behind her, telling her that they were walking south. At least they were not walking in a circle. She sighed slightly and told to her company this.

She found it weird to think about that they were all there because of _her. _ She was the one who had dragged them off to nowhere; tearing them away from everything they knew. She did not have any choice in the matter, but it mystified her that neither of them had mentioned that they wanted to go home once.

Although being back in her home world made her feel like a part of her had been given back to her – like she had finally managed to get a decent night of sleep after weeks with insomnia – she couldn't help but thinking of her mother's grave. It had been so long since she had visited her mother's resting place last that it _hurt. _ Luna knew that no matter what she had to try to get to the graveyard somehow. She couldn't go back to the wizarding world before then.

Luna recast the repellent charm again, tiredly brushing away some wet hair away from her face. Consilium nuzzled her chin for a moment before flapping his wings and flew ahead of them. He disappeared behind a tree.

The little group stayed on the same path for two hours before the rain finally stopped. By then all of them had given up on the repellent charm and instead they used a drying charm on their clothes. Consilium, who had been away the entire time, came back to them suddenly and told them that he had found a small farm a mile or so away.

"Do you think they have food?" questioned Ronald, hungry again.

"I hope so," said Luna. She was not all that hungry herself, but she knew how important food was for him. "Maybe they'll let us have some?"

The farm was small but busy. Luna saw a lot of animals around them, from chickens to horses. Consilium was back on her shoulder and he eyed the creatures eagerly. They did not look around as they were quite tired of walking around as it was. Exhausted and hungry, they knocked on the door.

An old woman with grey hair opened the front door. She had an equally grey mouse dæmon behind her heels. The dæmon had black, small eyes and stared at them for a few seconds before seeking refugee behind her sandal, hiding himself from view completely. Luna noticed that the woman seemed to shrink back a bit too. A dæmon often reflected its human's emotions. A human with a mouse dæmon would probably not be of the very courageous type, like a human with a wolf dæmon would probably be a warrior.

"Yes?" said the woman stiffly. Will stepped forth, obviously used to situations like the one they were in.

"Pardon us for disturbing you, but we are lost and we need a place to eat and rest for little while. We are not from this area."

The woman eyed them sceptically, as did her dæmon who peeked its little head out from behind her sandal. "This is not a good time for us to-"

"Please, we are not going to be a bother."

"You are filthy."

Will rolled his eyes irritably and Kirjava wagged her tail in irritation a couple of times. The woman seemed nervous. Her eyes flicked over to Luna and Ronald. She was just about to say something when she began to search the area more thoroughly, rather nervous. Suddenly, the woman seemed to reach a conclusion and she stared at Ronald with very big, frightened eyes.

"Where is your dæmon?" She cried, her voice thin and high-pitched.

Luna looked at Ronald nervously. She was so used to seeing people without a dæmon herself that she had not even thought of the possibility that people would react badly in seeing a human without one. She remembered her own shock though. She knew that in this world, if someone saw a human without a dæmon they would believe the person to be soulless or sent from hell. They could not imagine how it would be to live without one, because if their own died they would instantly die with it. To live alone was unthinkable.

"It's inside him," she answered vaguely when they had done nothing but staring at each other for nearly half a minute. Ronald frowned.

"I've never had a dæmon."

The woman looked like she might faint. "Never? You have not-? _Ever?"_ Then she narrowed her eyes. "Go away! Get away from this house! You are a devil's child, a child that brings evil to this country! Leave! We do not want you here!"

"He's not dangerous!" protested Luna hotly and felt her face heat up. "He's my friend!"

The woman staggered a few steps back and reached for something to the right of the door. Luna paused. Most people in this world did not know magic. Only witches did, but they were far from here and Luna was positive she would recognize one if she saw one. With other words – what the woman was reaching for could not be a wand. So what was it?

Luna soon got her answer when she saw the woman pull up a long, slender shotgun. The woman pointed the brown thing at them wildly, and Luna feared that the woman could trigger it by accident if she kept going like that.

"I swear I'll shoot! The child is the devil himself! How can one possibly live without a dæmon? How can one survive more than a minute, _one_ moment of separation? NO! That child cannot possibly be a human being!" she pulled off the security and Luna felt Ronald move backwards. Will, however, stepped forward angrily and Luna looked back and forth at the two adults. There was no doubt in her mind that this woman intended to kill Ronald and she could not – _would not _– let anything harm him. Obviously, Will was thinking along the same lines. Just as the woman's finger moved towards the trigger his cat dæmon sprang forwards and within moments the cat had the woman's mouse dæmon between its claws. The woman gasped like something was choking her and dropped the shotgun. It fell down in front of her and Consilium quickly seized it. Luna took it from Consilium's claws gratefully. The woman fell down to her knees. She was hugging her throat and her chest with her arms. The harder Kirjava pressed her paw on the mouse dæmon the more pain the woman got and soon she was screaming in agony.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT! I can't take it anymore! Let Fidenpolus go! Please!"

"Sorry," said Will, sounding anything but. "Promise you won't hurt us and then promise to give us something to eat."

"Never!"

"Very well then... Kirri?"

Nodding, the cat took the mouse between her teeth and started to move away from the door and out to the flat. The dæmon protested wildly and the woman stared after her dæmon for only a moment until the distance between them was too big to be ignored. The woman scrambled to her feet, running blindly towards her dæmon with her arms outstretched.

"FIDENPOLUS!"

Luna whimpered at the sight, remembering how piercing and unbearable her own pain had been when she and Consilium had been separated. It had felt as though someone had taken her heart, her _soul, _out of her body, stamped on it and then ripped it apart until there were only pieces left. No pain in her life had been greater before or after that moment. However, she had to go through with it before she was going to Hogwarts. As she had not only been a child then, but also an innocent child Consilium had still been able to change shape. Neither Luna or her father didn't dare to risk the possibility that Consilium might settle into a form so big that Luna wouldn't be able to hide him in a pocket or her in rucksack, because if that were the case other students would be sure to notice and then it would only be a matter of time before someone would try to hurt him or take him away from her. Luna shivered at the thought of someone else other than her touching her dæmon. It was too disturbing to even think about! It would be like rape.

Luna shivered again when she thought of the power people would have over her if they ever found out that hurting her dæmon would hurt her. They would not bother with just taking her things then. Children could be so incredibly cruel and Luna knew that first hand. And yet, she knew all too well that the Malfoys were even worse. Luna didn't care much about Voldemort, but the thought of Draco and Lucius made her cold to her bone.

Kirjava kept walking away with the dæmon called Fidenpolus. The cat dæmon seemed reluctant to move too far away, but it kept enough distance to hurt the woman, who was now running around in desperate circles, crying and wailing her voice out. "Fiden, Fiden! Come to me, darling! Come!"

"Only if you promise to help us!" bellowed Will forcefully.

"I will, I will! Please! Take whatever you want! Please!"

Will nodded and told Kirjava to let go of Fidenpolus. Kirjava gave Will a warning look, but did as she was told and returned to her human's arms. She snuggled against Will's chest and Will stroked her fur lovingly.

"Let's go and get something to eat," said Will and turned to go back to the small house.

Luna nodded, and in what she hoped was a nonchalant gesture she took Ron's hand and guided him in. Her entire being seemed to be focused on the warmth that radiated from Ronald's hand, despite all that had been going on around them. It made her knees feel weak and she got a strange urge to giggle. She dared a quick glance up at him and saw that he looked a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. Ronald, despite his many facial expressions, wasn't always easy to read.

-

RON'S POV:

"That has to be the strangest thing I've ever seen in a long time," commented Ron as they walked into the house, referring to the episode he had just witnessed outside. Luna nodded in understanding.

"I can imagine," she said. Ron thought of all the things she could imagine and made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. He might have gotten a few questions about her behaviour answered, but for every answer he had two new questions. At that moment he felt it would be safer not to ask too much. It would only end in making him even more confused. Besides, he had no guarantee that he could take Luna's words at face value anyway. Sometimes she was spot on and sometimes she seemed completely nutters.

"This dæmon thing seems like a nasty business," he said at last.

"It can be," said Luna. "But it depends. It's very rare that people do like we did today. Mostly people only use it in self-defence. Mostly dæmons are very useful in fights and spying. The best thing though is that you know you can always count on them and that they will take care of you..." Luna trailed off, her eyes going distant.

Ron didn't know what to say to that. Will seemed to notice a tension between the two teens so he tried to change the subject as they went to the kitchen and straight to the fridge.

"Is there something in particular you want to do here, Luna, now as you're back to where you were born?"

Luna turned towards the older man and her voice suddenly held such a longing that Ron almost gasped. "I'd – I'd like to visit my mother's grave."

Will adapted the same longing as Luna's voice had held in his eyes. "She has a grave?" His voice was hoarse and then he turned slightly pink, as though he was embarrassed by his question. Luna nodded. She was still holding Ron's hand and Ron noticed she squeezed his hand a little tighter. Ron frowned thoughtfully at their entwining fingers. He wasn't used to a girl seeking his support that way. Hermione had always been too proud to show that she needed anyone.

"Do you want to visit it as well?" Luna asked Will.

"Yes, I'd like that," replied Will with a sad smile. "Thank you. I know her soul won't be there, but it'll be nice to ... you know. Say goodbye. Thanks."

"You're welcome," whispered Luna. "Do you want to come as well, Ronald?"

Ron almost snorted. It wasn't as though he had much choice in the matter. "Sure."

For some reason his answer seemed to cheer Luna up considerably. Ron realised he didn't really mind joining her. It was actually rather nice to hang out with another girl than Hermione. With Luna he didn't have to feel like such a bloody idiot all the time.

Will packed several bags with fruit, bread and water before Luna helped him shrink it all so put them in his pocket. His eyes looked around guilty and stopped at Luna. "We should give the lady something," he murmured. "I'd give them money, but I don't think I have the right kind—"

"What? Why should we give her anything after she tried to kill me?!" exclaimed Ron, fed up. "And yes, I could guess what that weird looking thing was dangerous!" he added before anyone could ask, meaning the shotgun.

"She had a reason for behaving that way," spoke Will softly. "If we don't find a solution to your dæmon-problem then we'll have a problem later as well if we end up in a place where there's more people. They'll notice that you don't have one you see, it's normal for people in this world to look at other people's dæmon to know what kind of person they're dealing with."

"And I suppose you know everything about how people act in this world?" hissed Ron angrily. "I bet you've been here loads of times—"

"I have actually," interrupted Will. "With Luna's mother."

Ron frowned, his anger subsiding. "Oh. Right. How did you meet?"

"In a different world than this. I sought refuge in an abandoned house and Lyra attacked me, thinking I might be a threat," said Will fondly. "It was the same world in which I got this one actually," he added and opened his jacket a little, referring to the special knife inside. Ron cocked his head in interest. "Anyway," continued Will, "we should get going again. OK, Luna?"

Luna nodded, and Ron let go of her hand. He really didn't mind holding it and it marvelled him how soft her skin was, but he felt it was getting awkward. Again he felt something weird shift in his stomach.

"Right, sure," sighed Luna. "Let's go."

-

They talked the old woman into driving them down to the nearest village with a horse and carriage. She was extremely reluctant, but Will's stern words and the warning hiss from Kirjava persuaded her quickly enough and soon they were on their way. Ron sat in the back with Luna and Will and the lady sat in the front, controlling the horse. Ron was grateful they got to use the carriage, he was sick of walking hour after hour.

Nothing much or special was said between him and Luna in the half an hour or so it took them to get down to the village. They merely sat and gazed at the scenery around them. Ron noticed that Luna had the dreamy look in her eyes again as she absentmindedly stroked Consilium's feathers and she seemed completely occupied by her own thoughts. However, Ron smiled when he realised that her eyes weren't quite as freaky to him as they had once been, and he wondered what had changed. Was it she, or was it him?

Will Parry also glanced at Luna from time to time, Ron noticed. Will smiled nearly every time he saw her and the haunted look in his eyes weren't quite as prominent as before.

The carriage skidded to a halt. It wasn't raining anymore, but all the water had made the road muddy and slippery. The old lady sat quite still in her seat and didn't look back at them. Ron noticed that her mouse dæmon was looking for her on her shoulder, however, and seemed particularly interested in making sure that Kirjava kept her distance.

Ron looked down on the muddy ground and tried to find a spot he could land on that wouldn't instantly make his feet soaked. He was just about to carefully climb down from the carriage when he heard a big _SPLASH _on the other side. Turning, he discovered that it had been Luna, _jumping _from the carriage and landing on what had to be the greasiest spot on the ground. He gaped at her in disbelief.

Mumbling to himself, he jumped from the carriage as well and landed with another _splash._ He supposed it wasn't necessarily a bad thing to be careful about his shoes and clothing, but he refused to be more preppy about that kind of stuff than a girl!

Will Parry got out of the carriage too with Kirjava clinging on to his back. The old lady who had never introduced herself wasted no time in turning the horse and carriage around and drive off, spraying them all with a nice shower of wet and sticky earth. Will made a funny looking grimace of all the dirt, but then he winked at Ron.

"Seems like we should find you a dæmon as soon as possible, boy. We don't want any more reactions like hers, do we?"

**-****- **


End file.
